


Beautiful Warriors

by listentothestars



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Adam Taurus, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Minor Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothestars/pseuds/listentothestars
Summary: No matter what, Blake and Yang will always find each other. Maybe it's through a higher power, or just the strings of destiny.Or could it be... love?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it was okay, Blake reasoned, because this girl looked like she was a story. Sure, she didn’t look like a princess, with an unruly mass of blonde hair tied haphazardly into two braids, face smudged with dirt.
> 
> Maybe it was the scraped knees and crooked, bright smile that belonged to people always looking for another adventure. Maybe it was the barely contained energy that vibrated in the air when she moved, walking with a confidence and enthusiasm that Blake envied.
> 
> And - oh. She was heading towards Blake.

Blake first saw **the** girl one summer afternoon.  
  
It was enough to make her put down her book and stare, and that was something in itself. One of Blake’s golden rules was to never leave a story hanging, never let the words trail off and fade away. Always plow through and keep reading, finish the story.  
  
But it was okay, Blake reasoned, because this girl looked like she was a story. Sure, she didn’t look like a princess, with an unruly mass of blonde hair tied haphazardly into two braids, face smudged with dirt.  
  
Maybe it was the scraped knees and crooked, bright smile that belonged to people always looking for another adventure. Maybe it was the barely contained energy that vibrated in the air when she moved, walking with a confidence and enthusiasm that Blake envied.  
  
And - _oh_. She was heading towards _Blake_.  
  
Blushing, Blake pulled her book up to eye level, staring furiously at the pages and hoping that the girl hadn’t noticed Blake watching her.  
  
No such luck. The story girl stood above Blake, hands planted cheerfully on her hips. For a moment, she stood there - then announced, “My name’s Yang.”  
  
“Blake,” Blake mumbled, wincing internally. She pulled the book up higher. _Mother always said to raise your voice when talking to people_ , she chastised herself.  
  
“Blake, huh?” Apparently the girl - Yang - had really good hearing. Or maybe she was actually listening to Blake - but she pushed that thought away. “Whatcha reading?”  
  
“Uh, nothing,” she muttered under her breath. _Don’t say anything stupid. Don’t say anything stupid._  
  
“Nothing, huh?” The blonde beauty plucked the book out of Blake’s hands before Blake could react, and scrutinized the title. “ **Ninjas of Love?** I’ve heard of that book.”  
  
A little smile crept up Blake’s face, no matter how much she tried to pin it down. “You have?” Blake quickly covered her mouth. People didn’t talk to her, nor did she ever talk to anyone. Someone-some girl-was finally talking to her, she could not mess this up. She could feel her cheeks glow a scarlet red. The heat started intensifying each second as her lips started to freeze. “I-uh-that’s cool, I-” Before she could finish, the girl giggled. Her laugh filled the air like a sweet whisper.  
  
“You are funny, you know that?” Blake stared at the blonde stranger, her face glowed in the afternoon sunlight. Her smile could blind a soul miles away. She was a sun dragon one might say. It was no doubt that her gorgeous locks gave everything away as it flowed in the warm summer breeze.  
  
A voice was heard in the distance. There weren’t many houses in these areas. The swampy forest was a perfect place for the Grimm to roam its depths. There used to be a village. It used to have parties that lasted days and feasts that could feed more than a hundred. One scared child was enough to send the dark creatures into the town. There haven’t been villages miles from here, and yet off the in distance, Blake could make out a diminutive cottage.  
  
“That’s my dad,” Yang exclaimed as she spun around towards the voice. She started sprinting off. “I gotta go, see you later,” her words tangled in the breeze.  
  
Blake watched her run away, a strange tugging in her heart.  
  
It was only then, after Yang’s laughter had faded away, that she realized Yang still had her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blek and yangster are in LOVE


	2. Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brushes around her rustled as Yang slowly reloaded Ember Celica. Yang spun around, ready to fight. Her father always told her to keep an eye on the shadows. Sometimes she thought she had seen her mother’s shadow at the corner of her eye. But that was just her dreams taking over reality. Yang’s violet eyes scanned the ground for moving shadows.
> 
> Nothing. There were no birds to chirps and no squirrels to scurry. It was dead silent.  
> Too silent.
> 
> She ducked out of the way as the first Beringel Grimm lunged at her from the trees.

“Yaaaaaang!”  
  
  
“What do you want, Rubes?” Yang groaned, propping herself up on the couch. Ruby, Yang’s younger sister, poked her head around the corner.  
  
“We ran out of cookies,” she announced gleefully, her silver eyes shining with mirth.  
  
“Oh? Too bad.” Yang flopped down onto the couch, focusing on fine-tuning Ember Celica’s aim. Lately, it had been off after she knocked it out of shape after a run-in with a Beowulf Grimm.  
  
Ruby sighed. “Can you please go get some more? Pleeeeeeeaaaase?” She widened her eyes and pouted.  
  
“What do I look like? A cookie-fetcher?” Yang teased, but she was already up and moving. Ruby always knew how to convince her (much against her will) to do her bidding.  
  
And maybe she’d get to see that black-haired girl, Blake.  
  
She took off, through the forest, intentionally choosing the path that led by where she first saw Blake. (And if she carried the book she forgot to return in a bag, well, nobody would know anyway.)  
  
As she rounded the corner, she heard something.  
  
The brushes around her rustled as Yang slowly reloaded Ember Celica. Yang spun around, ready to fight. Her father always told her to keep an eye on the shadows. Sometimes she thought she had seen her mother’s shadow at the corner of her eye. But that was just her dreams taking over reality. Yang’s violet eyes scanned the ground for moving shadows.  
  
Nothing. There were no birds to chirps and no squirrels to scurry. It was dead silent.  
  
Too silent.  
  
She ducked out of the way as the first Beringel Grimm lunged at her from the trees. Rolling neatly and jumping to her feet, she let off two rounds from Ember Celica, knocking it backward.  
  
The Grimm stumbled into a tree, and Yang took advantage of its momentary confusion to land a punch to its jaw, knocking its head to the side.  
  
There was a loud, inhuman growl from behind her, and Yang leaped backward off the first Beringel’s head as a second one rammed into space she was a few seconds ago.  
  
Two versus one.  
  
“That’s totally not fair,” she said aloud.  
  
The wounded Grimm leaped into the air, charging towards her. Yang quickly jumped away, doing two back somersaults before landing flawlessly on the dirt. “You are a tough one aren’t you,” she grinned. The second Beringel swung its arms trying desperately to hit her.  
  
Yang gritted her teeth, making sure her stance was open and firm. Pushing off from the ground, she leaped into the air, letting loose with everything she had. Pummeling the Beringel’s head, she hit it in an especially weak spot on its neck and it snapped around, bones crunching.  
  
Dead.  
  
Yang rolled to the ground, turning just in time to see the other Beingel Grimm make a furious swipe for her head. She was too late to block the punch - still, her arms rose in a futile attempt to protect herself, and she squeezed her eyes and readied herself for the blow.  
  
It never came.  
  
Yang stared, wide-eyed, as the end of a black whip curled around the Beringel’s wrist - it yanked it off-balance and the whip came back and neatly sliced the Grimm’s head off.  
  
It collapsed to the ground, resting against the ground. Yang’s eyes met the girl’s standing across from the smoldering corpse, the girl’s whip still smoking slightly from the blow.  
  
“Blake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yangster is knee-deep in grimm guts and LOVE


	3. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I heard there was an uprising in Patch.” Blake tilted her head, trying to look guileless. “I would like to take care of it.”
> 
> Adam paused and frowned at her. “We can send one of our lesser lieutenants to deal with it, Blake. I need you by my side.”
> 
> “I need to prove myself as well,” Blake bit out, “I need people to fear me as Blake, by my name, not by yours.”
> 
> She hated playing the villain, hated acting in such a cruel and selfish way, but it did the trick.

Blake had never felt the same after that day. Every night she would look up at the stars from her small window in Menagerie. The violet stars twinkled in the dark night sky. It reminded Blake of her. The one who stopped to talk. The one who wanted to listen to her. For once in her life she felt special. The thought of her caused her empty heart to beat furiously.  
  
She couldn’t think about Yang now. With the tensions rising between the humans and the faunus she had to stay focused. However she was the only thing that Blake ever focused on. She longed to reunite with her. But it just couldn’t happen. The humans had trapped the faunus on Menagerie, leaving every exit guarded.  
  
It was then one night when she had slipped onto the balcony to glaze at the stars. A bright light then came from the horizon shooting across the dark sky. She then realized that she was the sky and Yang was the stars. Yang had brightened her heart for a moment until she retreated back into the darkness. If Yang had opened it up for a bit longer, she could have finally found the light.  
  
I need to find her.  
  
Blake leaped onto the rails of the balcony and stood up. She scanned the ocean seeing everything blocked off. But beyond the barrier was joy. A new world opened up for her to explore, a new adventure at every turn. She could be finally be free. With a bit of hope in her heart she whispered, I am coming.  
  
...  
  
Bullets soared through the air as Blake whipped out Gambol Shroud. She dashed to the side in attempt to dodge them. But the bullets kept flying at her.  
  
Planting her feet against the ground, she whirled Gambol Shroud around her, the whip flying so fast that it formed a makeshift shield around her. Cutting every single bullet from the air, she advanced towards Adam, who was holding his own, his sword pointed at her and a wicked grin on his face.  
  
Blake knew this was simply a training session, nothing more, but every time he smiled in such a feral way it made her skin crawl. Like a monster, warped beyond reason.  
  
Adam took advantage of her momentary distraction to parry Gambol Shroud’s attacks, pushing Blake backwards. The flat of his sword knocked her feet from underneath her, his sword pointed at her chin, tipping it back so it exposed her neck.  
  
“Stop,” Blake gritted. “You win.”  
  
Adam sheathed his sword, the grin gone, but smugness shining in his eyes. He offered his hand to Blake to take but she got up by herself - his face hardened minutely but made no comment. “You did well, my love.”  
  
“You too,” Blake forced back, painting a smile on her face. Don’t show how disgusted you are. “Adam.”  
  
“What is it, darling?” He was busy with his sword, running his fingers over the blade with a clinical detachment.  
  
“I heard there was an uprising in Patch.” Blake tilted her head, trying to look guileless. “I would like to take care of it.”  
  
Adam paused and frowned at her. “We can send one of our lesser lieutenants to deal with it, Blake. I need you by my side.”  
  
“I need to prove myself as well,” Blake bit out, “I need people to fear me as Blake, by my name, not by yours.”  
  
She hated playing the villain, hated acting in such a cruel and selfish way, but it did the trick. Adam’s eyes softened incrementally and he nodded at Blake.  
  
“Teach them a lesson, my love, and turn their hope to blood.”  
  
A shiver was set down her spine. Blake forced a smile. “Yeah totally.” She turned her back to him and quickly walked into the forest.  
  
His strident voice came from behind her, “I love you, my darling.”  
  
She didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam go suck a dick


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come home with me?” she asked, and she couldn’t stop the pleading note from entering her tone.
> 
> Blake did not speak. The only sound that was heard was the thumping of Yang’s heart. There was a stillness in the air. Neither of them uttered a word.

Blake stared at Yang from across the ashy remains of a Beringel Grimm.  
  
Yang was watching her, wide-eyed, those incongruously violet eyes pained and a bit hopeful. Blake couldn’t tear her gaze away.  
  
Finally, Yang broke the silence and turned away, coughing. “I - I have your book,” she said lamely.  
  
The silence between them was fraught. Blake could feel the tension in the air, tension that painfully brought back memories. “Thank you,” she answered, “But it’s yours.”  
  
Yang made a soft sound in the back of her throat, pained. “I couldn’t keep it -”  
  
“Think of it as a gift,” Blake interrupted. “It’s yours. Keep it.”  
  
Yang tried to muster words, but no words could describe the feeling that was buried deep into her chest. It had been so long since she had seen a pale solemn face like hers. Her smile showed no emotion and her yellow wild eyes screamed danger. But Yang saw past that facade. She saw a girl. She saw a girl who was afraid of hurting others. Someone who was being pushed down further and further. She had kept that bundled inside her for so long that she couldn’t keep a smile. Yang saw past her tight lips. There was happiness that needed to be freed. Blake needed her. And she needed Blake…  
  
So, Yang did the only thing she could think of. She needed Blake to stay, to make sure she wouldn’t run away.  
  
“Come home with me?” she asked, and she couldn’t stop the pleading note from entering her tone.  
  
Blake did not speak. The only sound that was heard was the thumping of Yang’s heart. There was a stillness in the air. Neither of them uttered a word.  
  
Yang longed to say something, but something held her back. Blake was the first to come back; she should be the one to explain herself.  
  
It was Blake who broke the silence. Her cheeks started glowing a bright vermilion and she casually tried to pull a strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. Her hair missed her ear and it fell back down to where it was before.  
  
“I can’t-” Blake could feel her words choke at the back of her throat. What was she doing? She had come here for her.  
  
“Listen,” Yang breathed, “You expect me to just let you go after not seeing you for years? Blake, you were the best thing that happened to me, and if you think I’m going to let you leave, you’re wrong.” She swallowed in a throat gone dry. “Too many people have left me,” she whispered brokenly. “Please don’t leave, too.”  
  
“I can’t,” Blake repeated, over and over, like it would atone for her mistakes. She felt terrible, saying the same shit over and over again, but it was all that stood between Yang and Adam’s wrath.  
  
Oh, god. Adam… if he found out -  
  
She turned to leave, and Yang crossed the space, grabbed her wrist before she could go. “Blake,” Yang growled, and with a shock Blake noticed Yang’s eyes were no longer lilac but a deep, burning crimson, “Don’t fucking leave me alone, again.”  
  
Yang blinked and her eyes reverted back to their original purple. “Don’t hurt me like this,” she murmured, and Blake couldn’t move away.  
  
“I-” she stammered. Water started filling her golden eyes. She could feel her face burning up. Shit, shit I can’t cry… not like this...  
  
She looked up, expecting to see Yang but she saw Adam.  
  
“You are pathetic,” She could hear him say. “You couldn’t even save your own parents.”  
  
Blake could remember all those years ago when she saw Adam’s sword pierce right through her mother’s heart. She remembered how her blood was smeared across his blade like a trophy. He had flashed Blake a wicked, sociopathic, grin as she collapsed on her mother’s carmine blood.  
  
“Fuck you,” she whispered harshly to Adam.  
  
The only response he deigned to give her was a slow, poisonous laugh. “Oh, you’re a pretty one. I may spare you.”  
  
“You can spare my blade up your ass,” Blake had snarled, reaching for Gambol Shroud.  
  
In her weakened state, she only managed a few swings as she tried to knock Adam out of commission - he had laughed and grabbed her wrist, forcing her hands away and twisting sharply so she dropped her sword.  
  
“Blake, was it?” He asked, and Blake shuddered at how disgusting her name sounded spoken from his lips. “I am offering you a choice. You can either join your parents, here -” he nodded at their corpses - “or you can join me, in my reign.”  
  
Blake had squeezed her eyes shut. She’d heard tales of Adam, at how nothing stopped him and his reign.  
  
“I’d rather die.”  
  
His face transformed, and he hit her so hard her head snapped to the side. Through the pain, he asked calmly, “If you don’t join me, I will make sure you die - but not after suffering the most agony anyone could ever imagine. So, love, what was your choice?”  
  
Blake had no other option.  
  
“I accept your offer,” she whispered brokenly, and Adam’s face transformed into a pleased, victorious grin before he crushed their mouths together.  
  
And Blake shuddered, tasting bile in the back of her throat, but she was helpless to fight back.  
  
Blake broke away from the memory, her shoulders shuddering. Yang noticed her change in stance and moved closer, her eyes huge and worried.  
  
“Blake?”  
  
All these emotions were built up in her for so long. She could not keep it buddled in a tight smile anymore. “I’m so sorry,” The tears fled her eyes, streaming down her face like a waterfall. “He will kill me,” she whimpered.  
  
“Who?” Yang demanded, her now scarlet eyes shimmering in fury.  
  
Blake’s legs started shaking, her could feel the energy being drained from her body. She collapsed onto ashes of the Grim.  
  
“Aaadam.” Her mouth trembled as she forced his sinister name out of her throat. She slammed her hands onto the dirt beneath her. A sharp rock had penetrated her skin as a bright red coated her black gloves. “I can’t do this anymore.” Blake didn’t even feel the large gash of blood spilling out of her hand. Nothing could compare to the pain that this man had caused her. Adam had taken everything, she couldn’t let him get Yang.  
  
“Please,” Blake pleaded, her words wavering,”leave before he comes.” Her vision started blurring as she whispered,”he will kill you.” The tree behind Yang was now colorless. There was a stinging in her ears as Yang started coming in and out of focus.  
  
“Blake!” Yang tried to reach out to her-  
  
Thud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blek deserves a brek


	5. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yang,” Blake tried to whisper, but the darkness was pulling her down.
> 
> I’m sorry I ever had to leave you.

“It’s been two days.”

“Sir the humans are at the gates of Menagerie.”

“Two days.” Adam didn’t flinch. “Why has she not returned to me?”

“Sir, our guards are being overwhelmed. We need to move before we are captured.”

“I’ll make them pay,” Adam growled. “I’ll make whoever stole Blake away from me _pay._

“Blake is _mine,_ and nobody else’s.”

With that, he left.

..….

    _“Yang?”_

_Yang’s weary voice reached Blake’s ears. “Yes, Ruby?”_

_The voice grew quiet and nervous. “Why is there a girl in your bed?” An inhale. “You didn’t -”_

_“Dust, Ruby! I’d never,” Yang interrupted quickly, embarrassment coloring her voice. “This is Blake.”_

_A small gasp. “This is Blake?_ The _Blake? The girl you were in lo-”_

_“Yeah,” Yang muttered, “And she’s in pretty bad shape. I had to take her home to patch her up.” Another pause. “I think she’s running from something.”_

_Adam’s face flashed behind Blake’s eyelids and she let an involuntary noise slip out of her. Almost immediately, warm hands were clasping her face, shaking it ever so slightly. “Blake? Can you hear me?”_

_“Yang,” Blake tried to whisper, but the darkness was pulling her down._

_I’m sorry I ever had to leave you._

……

   

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Ruby got up and silently closed the door shut.

Yang stared into Blake’s dull eyes.

“So…”

“I’m sorry.” Blake interrupted. She tried to perch herself up against the bed frame. “I-ouch!”

Her hand was swollen up from the previous day. Bruised and scarred-like her heart. _I am weak,_ she whispered softly to herself.

“Hey, hey! Take it easy Blake.” Yang wrapped her arms tightly around her body, helping Blake lay back down. “You are safe now, you’re with me.”

“I-uh,” The feeling had returned. When she first met Yang a few years ago. The warm sensation that screamed home. She had never felt safe before, not with Adam always watching her.

Yang began to push away from her body.

“Wait!” Blake grasped Yang’s wrist. She didn’t want the feeling to go away. “Stay,”

Yang turned back around to stare at her once again. Blake’s cheeks started to glow. “Please,” she added quickly.

Yang hesitated, but only for a brief moment. She seated herself on the edge of Blake’s bed, her fingers still wrapped around Blake’s wrist.

“Yang, I’m sor-” Blake was interrupted by Yang’s soft lips pressed into her own. The contact was warm, brief even, but still left her feeling like a thousand fireworks had exploded in her chest. Yang started to pull back but Blake grasped her arms tightly around her body.

“ _Don’t go,”_ Blake muttered before pulling back into a kiss. She didn’t want this to stop. Never had she ever felt a kiss this warm. It was like promise of protection, safety, and she never wanted it to end.

The door suddenly slammed open, making Blake jump. She and Yang pulled away from each other to see a very pale Ruby standing in the doorway, Crescent Rose clutched in her hands.

“Ruby,” Yang began, “Could you have just waited for a few -”

“I think this is important,” Ruby interrupted, her silver eyes wide. “There’s a man outside our door, with red hair. He keeps on asking for something and won’t go away.”

“What does the man want, anyways?” Yang said, frowning at her sister.

Ruby swallowed harshly. “He says he’s here for…,;   _Blake._ And he says he has a gun, and if we don’t turn her over right now, he’s gonna take her himself.”

“It’s Adam.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam you cockblock


	6. He's here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang winked, her expression turning dangerous. “When we get out of here alive, I’m holding you to that.”  
> “Good.” Blake slid out of bed, reaching for Gambol Shroud. “Let’s finish this, once and for all.”

“Ruby,” Yang said calmly as she could, “We need help. Do you know where Dad is?”

  
“Hunting mission,” Ruby answered, her eyes wide in fear. Still, her grip on her weapon was admirably firm. “Should I try to call Uncle Qrow?”

  
“Yeah.” Yang glanced at Ruby. “You’re the fastest, Ruby, get out of here, call the Patch police force, do something.”

  
“I can’t leave you,” Ruby said, her face going pale. “Please, Yang, let me help -”

  
“You are,” Yang bit out. In her field of vision, Blake was shivering, hunched over her body like she was trying to protect it. “Blake and I can handle this - we need you to do this, please, just go.”  
Ruby nodded firmly, then _whooshed_ out the window in a flurry of crimson petals.

  
“Blake? Can you hear me?” Yang tilted Blake’s face so that they were eye to eye.

  
“If Adam is here, we need all the help we can get,” Blake finally said, her eyes dull. Yang’s heart ached at the mention of this vile man - who was he to crush Blake’s spirit, take away her will to live, love?

  
“I can’t leave Ruby here to face him,” Yang whispered. “She’s all I have left right now. You don’t think I’ve heard stories about Adam? What he can do? I’m not letting my little sis anywhere near him.”

  
Blake’s eyes widened fractionally, a little bit of light sparking. “Your devotion to your sister,” she whispered, “It just made you more beautiful.”

  
Yang winked, her expression turning dangerous. “When we get out of here alive, I’m holding you to that.”

  
“Good.” Blake slid out of bed, reaching for Gambol Shroud. “Let’s finish this, once and for all.”

  
They both silently approach the front door. Yang firmly grasped the doorknob, just before she can turn it, Blake places her hand on top of hers.

  
“Yang, are you sure this is okay? You go help your sister, I’ll fight Adam alone.”

  
“No we fight him, together.” Her hands now were placed on Blake’s shoulders, steadying her.

  
“But this is my fight, not yours!”

  
Yang pulled her into a hug, “Shut up and let me fight with you.”

  
Their moment was interrupted by a banging at the door.

  
“Blake I know you’re in there, come out so I can teach you a lesson.”

  
Yang walked backward,”Move out of the way Blake.” She charged towards the door, planting her feet on the ground before she hurled her foot into the door. The door slammed onto Adam’s face, crushing him.

  
“Now Blake!”

  
Blake leaped outside, her whip flying around her. Adam had recovered from the initial shock, and he drew his sword to meet Blake’s blade, and the fight began.

  
..….

  
Adam knew a good fight when he saw one.

  
The blonde was throwing punches, kicks - with annoyance, he found he actually had to concentrate to return the attacks.

  
Blake was a whirlwind, slashing and ducking with Gambol Shroud. He knew her ticks, and every time she rose to meet him he blocked her with his sword.

  
It was laughably easy. Blake was hurt, he could tell, and the blonde was becoming tired easily as Adam pressed all his attention on _her_ , simply parrying Blake’s blows as they became more and more desperate.

  
Adam frowned. _Why would she care so much?_

  
“Blake, love,” he sneered, whirling his blade and cutting the blonde’s bullets from the air, “Why are you defending this _civilian_?”

  
“I’ll give you civilian, you fucking monster,” the blonde snarled and let loose two rounds from her gauntlets. They slammed into the lamp above him, sending a shower of sparks. Adam was distracted by the comment and the explosion - who was she, to talk to him that way - and didn’t notice her kick until he was sent flying against the doorframe.

  
The blonde and Blake stood together, watching Adam warily as he pushed himself up. There was blood on his lip and he snarled, spitting, pinning Blake in the force of his glare.  
“Blake,” he said, letting a tiny, pleading note slip into his tone, “Why did you abandon me?”

  
And all of a sudden, it became crystal clear.

  
The way Blake was standing next to the girl. The protective posture she took, the light and worry and care in her eyes as she looked at the blonde.

  
The love that Adam had been trying to cultivate in Blake ever since he met her, because she was beautiful and he wanted to own her, was now in Blake’s eyes as she looked at someone else.

  
Not at Adam. Never at Adam.

  
Adam let loose a snarl. “Blake,” he promised, his voice silky smooth, “I am going to destroy you. But before that - I’ll destroy everything you love.”

  
It had the desired effect. Blake blanched and stepped backwards, and Adam lunged, bringing his sheathed sword up - and slamming it into her temple. Blake dropped cold, coming to rest in an unconscious pile at Adam’s feet.

  
“Get away from her!” the blonde yelled, and she blinked, her eyes flashing crimson, and she let loose another scream as she leaped at Adam, arm raised for a punch.

  
Too _sloppy_. Too _unguarded._

  
Too **easy.**

  
Adam unsheathed his sword, and in one smooth motion, the girl’s arm was separated from her body.

  
She crashed to the ground, finally brought down, and Adam spared her a glance before dragging her body out the house, past the garden. Unceremoniously, he left her lying slumped at the base of a tree in a clearing a ways from the house, the blonde’s wound still bleeding profusely.

  
If she didn’t die from her injuries, the Grimm would come for her.

  
Without another thought, Adam turned back to the house. He had some unfinished business to do.

  
But when he got back, Blake was standing, Gambol Shroud hanging from her hand, ready to be unsheathed.

  
“Where’s Yang?” she asked, a deadly edge in her voice.

  
Adam let his grim pleasure seep into his smile. “Gone,” he replied smugly, and Blake leaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam's a bull faunus because he's full of bullshit


	7. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She approached him, fury still ingrained in her eyes. She stared down at his body, now blistered and bruised with a coat of vermillion blood spilled across the floor. Never had she thought the roles would be switched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: there's a warning for 'graphic descriptions of violence' for a reason

Her katana clashed against Adam’s, sending sparks everywhere.

“Give up already, you cannot defeat me!” he shouted as he gritted his teeth.

“I don’t care! I will protect her from you!” she yelled back as she dropped the other side of Gambol Shroud.

“Dropping your precious weapon already? You really are weak.” he pressed as he itched towards her, their swords still clashing.

“I am not WEAK.” she pulled the whip which was underneath Adam,

She somersaulted backward as her whip wrapped around him. Adam switched to his gun. Bullets flew through the air trying to pierce her. She slid underneath each bullet and grasped the rope tightly around her hand. With one full stroke, she sent the whip flying through the air, with him still in it, his sword flying out of his hand. His body slammed against the walls as a smear of blood drained from his nose.

“WHERE IS SHE?” Blake screamed, her golden eyes raged in fury. Her fist clenched even more tightly around her Gambol Shroud.

Adam did not speak.

Her anger had boiled, all these years she tried to keep her cool. Every time he abused, tortured, and killed, she never let her emotions take over. All that hatred that was buried deep in her heart started bursting out. She wasn’t weak anymore.

She approached him, fury still ingrained in her eyes. She stared down at his body, now blistered and bruised with a coat of vermillion blood spilled across the floor. Never had she thought the roles would be switched.

“Tell me where she is and I won’t scatter your bones into a million pieces.” she snarled.

He didn’t look up, nor did he utter a single word.

She crouched down on her knees and lifted his head with her finger. His eyes filled with pain, begging for forgiveness, but she wasn’t taking any of it.

“You like the color red, right?”

There was a moment of silence before her fist bashed against his cheek. His jaw snapped as a pool of blood poured out of his mouth. He gagged but he still did not speak.

“Playtime is over Adam.” She grasped her hand around his shirt and slid his body up the wall. “What did you do with Yang?”

At last, he spoke with a sinister laugh, “That pesky chick you call your girlfriend? Don’t worry darling, I disposed of her.”

“What do you mean disposed? I swear to god Adam if you hurt her in any way I will make sure you will be begging for death after I am through with you.”

“My, my, my Blake has grown up fast.” his voice slurred as he cracked a smile.

Every word poured out of his disgusting mouth was nothing but shit.

Blake slammed him against the wall again, harder this time. “Tell me what you did to her and I’ll do you a favor and not kill you.” Her monotone voice shifting to penetrating tone with no sign of mercy.

“What do you think I did? I killed her.”

Blake staggered backwards, her grip loosening fractionally on Adam’s collar. “No,” she whispered, almost in denial. “No. You’re lying, you piece of shit!”

His head lolled to the side, mouth twisting in a cruel smile. Even bleeding out, he was taking pleasure in her pain. Red dripped from his lips as he spat, “Stop lying to yourself, Blake. That blonde bitch is long gone.”

Blake’s world shattered around her. She shouldn’t have come here, Yang would be alive and healthy if she didn’t come. It was her fault she was dead. She should have fought him alone. Why did everyone she love die in the hands of him.

She dimly could hear Adam laughing at her distress, a hacking, gargling monstrosity as he forced blood out of his mouth.

“You - you -”

“You can kill me, love,” Adam hissed, “But good will it do? You are forever alone - longing for that spark you will never get; darling, admit it, I won.”

Blake saw red.

She unsheathed Gambol Shroud and drove it into Adam’s chest, underneath his ribcage and into his stomach. He gagged, blood spilling out of his mouth, and Blake twisted harshly, hearing flesh tear but not caring.

“This is for Yang,” Blake promised harshly, her voice cracking. “This is for me.”

Adam grabbed Gambol Shroud’s hilt and dragged himself further along the blade, getting close enough Blake that she could hear the garbled words that came out of his mouth. “She’ll never get to know how much you loved her,” he rasped, and god, that was the tipping point.

Blake drove Gambol Shroud deep into his chest so that the blade snapped through bone, extending through his back. He was trying to use his Aura to heal his wounds, still smiling, like he knew how much he hurt Blake -

Blake leaned in close so that she could whisper in Adam’s ear, “Remember when you thought you controlled me, when I was yours?” Now it was her turn to smile, a twisted grimace. “I’m going to tear down each and every one of your dreams, love, and watch them burn.”

Adam tried to say something - even on the brink of death, the bastard had to get one last word in, but Blake drove her katana across his face, opening up a gash that tore through his lips. “I loved Yang,” she continued, “And this is when I’m more powerful than you, Adam, because I’ve loved - more than you ever will, and it doesn’t matter, because she made me happy, and you’re going to be alone, so just fucking die already.”

She slashed her sword across his throat, letting crimson flow down his shirt and stain the floorboards underneath his body, finally dead, and she drew in the first clean breath in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aura can't save you now BITCH


End file.
